The objectives of this study are (1) to determine the role of hepatic innervation in glucose metabolism; (2) to determine the degree to which hepatic autoregulation contributes to glucose homeostasis in the denervated organ; (3) to study the effects of counterregulatory hormones on glucose production by the denervated human liver; and (4) to compare substrate utilization in patients with denervated vs. intact livers.